Of Valentine and Cupid
by chasingjackson
Summary: The boy, who could not be any older than twenty years old, approached Rachel slowly and said, "I, am Eros, the son of Aphrodite, the god of love, or better known as Cupid" he smirked. "You, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, should be ready for a superb Valentine day."


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are obviously Uncle Rick Trolldan's ;)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare never liked Valentine Day, in fact she hated it, hated it with passion.

Rachel glared at Annabeth Chase who was currently munching at her breakfast. "Rachel," Annabeth said slowly, "Let it go. Just because you hated Valentine doesn't mean you have to glared at me all day long."

Rachel scowled at Annabeth, "It's easy for you to say since you are not an Oracle and therefore you are not a sworn virgin."

"That," Annabeth retorted, "was not my fault, you should not be an Oracle without thinking it clearly, like did you even make any pros or cons list of being an Oracle? No! That's why." Annabeth finished smugly.

"Now i just began to regret it. At least you got Percy and all of that Valen-freaking-tine stuff." Rachel replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Rachel, it's just a day, it's not like you got Valentine everyday in a year."

"Thank Apollo, we don't. Those pink pestilence are killing me, forcing me to endure those sick displays of emotion." Rachel growled.

"Ah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Just the one i'm trying to find!" said a boy whom Rachel had been so sure had not been there a second ago. The boy was leaning against a wall, smiling so widely that it must surely hurt himself.

"Who," Rachel cried "are you?"

The boy, who could not be any older than twenty years old, approached Rachel slowly and said, "I, am Eros, the son of Aphrodite, or better known as Cupid" he smirked. "You, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, should be ready for a superb Valentine day."

Rachel fainted.

A deep voice, tinged with a Greek accent and entirely too close to Rachel's ear for comfort said, "Has anyone told you that you are a fainter and too easily surprised?"

Rachel closed her eyes and prayed for Apollo, Apollo helped her, she needed patience, lots of them. "It's a family trait, my dad once fainted when my mom told him she's pregnant again, turns out it's the first of April and you get the idea."

Cupid smiled at Rachel, "Well, aren't you and your family cute? A fainter! I never know it's a family trait!"

Irritated, Rachel scowled, "so, why are you here, big baby?"

Cupid rubbed his head, _oh this is going to be difficult_, he thought. "Well, I kind of made a bet with Apollo and Poseidon, we are talking about you, and, well, i kind of told Apollo that his Oracle can definitely kissed a boy on a Valentine day—" Cupid stopped.

"You said what?!" Rachel screamed at The Diapered One. "I CANNOT kiss a boy, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM THE ORACLE, THE Oracle, and I am a sworn virgin, and let's not forget I don't know anything about boys."

"That's why you have to listen to me, I'm not leaving until i win this bet. Take my advice and listen to me." Cupid said "Oh, and Poseidon said that you need to kiss a certain boy in order for me to get won this bet."

"Go crawl in a hole and die." Rachel scowled at the God of Love. She entered her bathroom and started to brush her hair, "I'm sorry to say that i can't help you winning your bet. Not only it will upset Apollo, and I am perfectly content with my love life," she lied smoothly, "go bother someone else."

"Well, you see, I can't do that."

Rachel stopped right in front of her apartment door, "you can't do that? You ARE a bloody god, if i'm a god, i'll spend my time doing something more important, like taking over the world."

"If i won this bet, those annoying gods will leave Psyche and I alone, you really have to help me, and once you are chosen in the Gods Annual Valentine Subject of a Bet, you can't reject it, or else, you will die a painful death." The Big Baby said mysteriously.

Rachel looked ready to murder. "I WILL DIE? JUST BECAUSE I AM THE SUBJECT OF A BET AND I DECLINE TO BE THE SUBJECT I HAVE TO DIE?"

He looked down at his wrist and said, "Yes, exactly, and by the way, the boy you have to kiss is coming here right... about...now-"

Nico di Angelo was entering her apartment and looked ready to faint, "Hey, Red, who is there with you? I'm so tired i can just passed out in your couch."

Rachel Elizabeth fainted for the second time that morning.

Preview of Chapter Two:

"_I'd rather die." Rachel stomped her feet and glared at Cupid. "You've, you, you LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KISS NICO DI ANGELO-" A vase came flying at Cupid's direction, "I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU AND APOLLO AND POSEIDON FOR MAKING THIS BET, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?" Boom. Bang._

_Cupid scratched his head idly, " I can see that you are distressed at the moment. I understand. It must be quite a shock, but all you need is some time. Just a kiss full in the mouth will free you, hmmmm." He smirked wickedly._

"_HAH! Like i believed you, you stupid Diapered Baby." Rachel scowled, "I'm not going to kiss Nico and that's final."_

Author Note: this is originally meant to be a Valentine one-shot, but i don't know how it turned out to be a multi-chaptered fic, well, REVIEW!


End file.
